<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reflections by StarLight13 (MajesticMauveMaverick)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240796">Reflections</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajesticMauveMaverick/pseuds/StarLight13'>StarLight13 (MajesticMauveMaverick)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Auror Harry Potter, Divorced Draco Malfoy, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Redeemed Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:15:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajesticMauveMaverick/pseuds/StarLight13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marriage. Love. Bonds. Hope.</p><p>Reflections of the members of the Potter and Malfoy family as they think of their past and each other when they've gathered at Hogwarts for a ceremony.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dee & Ty: Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mrs Potter” a polite voice replied back, to Ginny wishing the young man a hearty congratulations. Cold grey eyes glittered in an expressionless, pale face.</p><p>Tiberius Malfoy, the youngest son of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter stood looking dashing in his deep blue robes, with intricate silver and brass thread work.</p><p>Born as Tiberius Malfoy Potter, three years younger to Demeter Malfoy Potter, Ty (as he liked to be called) was graduating from Hogwarts today. The farewell ceremony followed by a feast, was attended by many Ministry officials, prominent persons and the parents of the graduating class, along with said students and professors of the school. The other students had left Hogwarts yesterday, with just the 7th years remaining behind for the ceremony. The day had started well, considering that today he would be leaving the halls of the castle as a student forever.</p><p>But then Ty saw her, just as she walked in leaning on his father’s arms. He had hoped for her to decline attending this, but a part of him suspected her to attend, if only to show to the world that she was the wife of Harry Potter. Like always, the Potters were fashionably late, meaning that they had missed the token gifting ceremony and the speeches. Now, only the feast was left, then he would be rid of her.</p><p>Ty had met Ginny Potter on various public occasions over the years, so he wasn’t sure why he felt that once familiar bout of nastiness bubbling in his chest. Once upon a time, Ty had ranted and sneered at her whenever they had met socially, his teenage self delighted in causing public tantrums. Over time, he learnt to appear polite, if he engaged socially with her at all.</p><p>“Your son might not be totally hopeless after all, papa” his sister had claimed after the first Ministry Yule Gala that they had attended where Ty had not engaged in a public spat with the former Ms Weasley.</p><p>“We’re very proud of you, dear.” Ginny exclaimed, a big smile breaking on her face as she reached to lay a hand on Ty’s bicep. “Just yesterday at our Christmas Party, I was claiming to the Commissioner of the Artefacts Regulation Division that very soon they would be lucky to have you in their Dangerous Detection Squad.”</p><p>To anyone observing the two for the first time, not knowing their history, would find Ty to be extremely condescending in the face of Ginny’s warmth.</p><p>But the name Potter meant that the Saviour’s private dealings and scandals had been the source of gossip and rumours since the Boy Who Lived’s teenage years. And it was not just limited to the Chosen One, but other members of his family too. The marriage of the Saviour to the once Death Eater and Malfoy Heir, Draco Malfoy Potter; the additions to their family over the years and then the divorce scandal that had rocked the Wizarding World for many months- all served up for public consumption by the relentless media. The Daily Prophet and The Witch Weekly had even competed among themselves to uncover all possible facets into these “interesting happenings into our hero’s life”. Harry’s subsequent marriage to his best friend’s sister and ex-girlfriend Ginny Weasley had been the highlight of the remaining months of the year.</p><p>“Excuse me?” Anyone who knew Ty well, knew that he struggled to hide his emotions, unlike his biological father Draco Malfoy. So, when the seventeen-year-old held onto his mask despite the undercurrent of anger in his voice, there was cause for concern.</p><p>“But of course, Ty dear,” Ginny giggled as though the boy had cracked a joke. “Harry had mentioned that you seemed interested in joining ARD. I think it’s wonderful that you would follow your father’s footsteps in joining the Ministry. And that streak of recklessness and adventure is a classic Harry trait, I would know. So, it makes sense that you would feel the calling. <em>Like father, like son</em>.”</p><p>Ty blinked, taking a second to simply glance blankly at the woman wearing a mauve dress that clashed with her pink robes and flaming red hair. <em>The nerve of this woman! </em></p><p>Then his face twisted into a sneer worthy of his once bratty thirteen-year-old papa. Just as Ty opened his mouth to deliver a no-doubt scathing retort, he felt a someone slip their hand through the crook of his elbow. Wavy black hair artfully draped on one side of her shoulders to show off her stylish silver dress robe and black diamond neck piece, Demeter ‘Dee’ Selwyn, nee Malfoy Potter appeared next to her brother.</p><p>“Mrs Potter dear, good to see you after so long.” Dee greeted in an airy voice, eyes roaming in search of the familiar mop of untidy black hair to seek out her dad. “We missed you at the Samhain celebrations at Diana’s” Dee enjoyed the dimming of smile and gentle flush that rose at her comment.</p><p>Lady Diana’s Society for the Young, or Diana’s as was commonly called, was a club for the young witches that organised social, charitable and other events. Founded by a half-blood more than a decade ago, this club catered to not only the purebloods or just muggleborns, but all witches in Britain and had ties across the continent too. It had garnered much wealth and prestige in a short time, its membership becoming something of a social marker for influence. Ginny Weasley had tried to secure an exclusive membership for herself for the last few years, yet had been delegated to the intermediary level, attending the very few open-for-all gatherings. Even her former glory as Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies couldn’t sway the committee to make her an integral part of such a far-reaching club.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dee & Ty: Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dee had just celebrated her 12<sup>th</sup> birthday a month ago, when the distance between her fathers, further fuelled by the rampant rumours in the newspapers, had led to a massive fight at home. She still remembered that first disastrous fight, words muffled by their wards couldn’t stop the raised voices from travelling down to the kitchen. Eight-year-old Ty had looked scared, biting his lips as he sat eating a PB&amp;J sandwich in the kitchen island at Grimmauld Place. “Hey, it’ll be fine” she’d reassured her brother, leaning to take a bite out of his sandwich before opening the charmed storage for ice-cream. When this failed to incite a scowl from her sibling, she’d known that Ty was really shaken up.</p><p>“They haven’t spoken to each other much, you know” Ty had muttered, as he fidgeted with his fingers. Dee had frowned, she’s just been gone for a two-day sleepover to her friend’s house. <em>Had their parents been fighting for longer?</em></p><p>“No, I mean when you were at Hogwarts too.” Ty had rushed to explain, adding “I guess after Yule, things kind of got…weird? I donno. Papa seemed tensed, like you got when papa caught you sneaking out.”</p><p>Dee had stared at her brother, trying to understand just what was happening in the family behind her back. “Was dad upset too?”</p><p>Ty had shrugged, “Not sure. He seemed fine, but you know… He’s dad. But maybe he was, didn’t want to say anything.”</p><p>Growing up as Potters, Demeter and later Tiberius and learnt to ignore the gossip and other stuff that the papers and others said about their family, especially their Auror dad. But it had been difficult, and had affected each of them in different ways. The latest had been a report by some obscure magazine, stating that they had twice spotted Draco Malfoy Potter dining alone, looking morose. From there, it had only gotten worse with other gossip columns spinning their sordid tales about marital tiffs, vague eyewitness reports of public disagreements and lastly, Auror Potter seen cosying upto someone else.</p><p>The raised voices had stopped and Harry had come down the stairs, looking sad and exhausted. He’d greeted his daughter and asked about her sleepover. Taking the cue, the children didn’t mention the fight, though Ty had looked like he wanted to. Draco had not come down for the remainder of the day and had stayed in bed in the guestroom, citing a headache.</p><p>Looking back, maybe Dee should have asked. Or let Ty ask. For two weeks after that fight, their parents had made them sit in the receiving room and explained their changed circumstances.</p><p>Tiberius had been confused and scared, wanting his dad to stay with them. He’d asked if they could say sorry to one another, just like their parents made both siblings apologise to each other after one of their “he did- she did” fights. <br/>Teary eyed Harry had looked at Draco, before chocking out, “It’s not that simple, buddy. Sometimes grownups can’t forgive or forget someo- something that easily.”  </p><p>Dee had remembered scoffing at their parent’s reassurance of being there for them, always. She wasn’t a child like Ty, she knew that one parent moving out resulted in divorce somewhere down the line, just like in the Muggle films. And teenager Demeter had lashed out at them.</p><p>
  <em>Oh merlin, she’d ranted all right. </em>
</p><p>Screaming through her tears, she’d blamed them for breaking their family and ruining her life. She’s lashed out at Harry for his fame making her the odd one out at Hogwarts and she’s laid it onto Draco for Harry moving out. She’d thought that the newspaper articles were responsible for it and Draco could have easily stopped Harry from leaving them.</p><p>If she could go back in time and change something, she would try to change her attitude to Draco and to an extent Harry, during the few months till the end of divorce proceedings. As the days had gone by and she’d missed her dad, she’d blamed Draco for everything, refusing to talk to him or write to him once she’d reached Hogwarts. She’d been bitter and rude, to the extent that Ty had learnt to avoid her too.</p><p>Knowing very well that the gossip columns were having a field day since Harry had moved out of Grimmauld Place, Dee had stopped minding what they had speculated. It had been tough to deal with, her classmates gossiping about her dad cheating on her papa and snickering as though they had <em>any goddam right to comment on matters that their shrivelled brains could never understand.</em> After her 2<sup>nd</sup> detention, she’d decided not to bother fighting, or ‘engaging in public duelling like savage witches’, as the Slytherin Head of House had admonished.</p><p>The first winter break had been difficult, with Christmas eve spent in their dad’s new apartment and the next day with their papa and grandmother. Dee had almost signed on to stay at Hogwarts over the break, but thinking of leaving Ty to handle the new circumstances alone had made her change her mind. A chance overhearing of Narcissa and Draco’s private conversation had led to Dee opening her eyes to the truth behind the crumbled marriage. While Harry had made sure that Ginny had not been present for the Christmas eve celebrations with his children, watching their dad interact with Ginny when she’d come over to visit days later had convinced her that his affair with Ginny had been the reason behind the divorce.</p><p>Still, a Slytherin worth their salt would verify before launching into a judgement (she’d already made this error before) so, Dee had done the same. Disturbing papa in his lab was out of the question, so she’d waited till Ty had gone to bed before entering Draco’s study.</p><p>“Papa, I know that you think I’m still a child, but I need to know the truth. Please,” the last word was whispered through the rising lump in her throat. Squaring her shoulders, she continued, “Was it dad? Was it... did he leave you for Ginny Weasley?”</p><p>Draco had quickly hidden his surprise, coming round the table to sit on the chair next to his daughter. She’d looked so fragile, trying to appear brave and strong. <em>His little goddess</em>.  </p><p>“Would the truth matter, if it ended up hurting you further?” he’d asked softly. “I know you are hurting, even though you won’t write to me from school. But darling, please believe me that I will always be there for you.” He wanted to add that Harry would be there too, but the words from that fight were still fresh in his mind. “Whether we are together or separated, we will always remain your parents, regardless of where we reside and with whom.”</p><p>His daughter had just sniffled, bowing her head to hide her tears. Draco’s heart broke. He’d warned Harry never to let Ginny Weasley come before their children, yet here she was- destructive even when not present.</p><p>“Your dad may live there and someday Weasley might live with him too. Harry can..” Draco had trailed off, not knowing how to answer her question without poisoning her mind against his ex-husband. It had been more difficult than Draco had thought, dealing with his failed marriage, the media speculation, his business as well as his children. But he had been serious when he’d vowed to himself that he wouldn’t let this blow turn him into a bitter man and a failed parent. Some would say that he would be justified in manipulating Dee &amp; Ty against their father for his betrayal. But Draco knew the cost too well- any manipulation and petty vengeance today would later be paid in blood and tears.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, he'd looked his teenage daughter in the eye and decided to be honest in a manner that wouldn't hurt her as much. “Darling, if you look at it, marriage is like a journey, you know. Some people travel with the same companion till they reach their destination, some have new passengers to share the duration of the journey. Now, your father has found a new one to share his life, but that doesn’t mean that we didn’t have a good time travelling for almost 2 decades.” <em>Till Ginny Weasley snagged herself the Saviour of the Wizarding World. </em></p><p>He could rage and curse them all he liked, but not now. Not in front of his girl- no, a young lady infact, who had been through enough trauma that forced her to grow up too soon.</p><p>“But why papa? You love him, <em>we</em> love him.” Dee had a bewildered look on her tear-streaked face. Trying to understand the reason everything couldn’t go on as before, why Harry couldn’t keep loving Draco and living with them.</p><p><em>How can I answer her question when I ask myself the same thing?  </em>His daughter had unknowingly asked the very question that had kept Draco painfully awake on many nights, trying to understand where they’d gone wrong, why Harry had turned to Ginny.</p><p><br/>In the end, all Draco could do was gather his daughter into his lap and stroke her hair as she continued to sniffle, knowing that no words could ease her heart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are most welcome :) <br/>Let me know what you think. Other character POVs will follow.<br/>But pls refrain from author bashing. If you don't like, don't read.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>